A quoi je sers
by Isajackson
Summary: Roro va mal, très mal même... OS


**Spoiler : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison : Saison 3**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais le Père Noël me fera peut-être un beau cadeau cette année !!!**

**Résumé : OS – Deathfic - Roro va mal, très mal même…**

**Note de l'auteur : eh oui encore une songfic. J'ai écouté cette chanson aujourd'hui et ça m'a donné l'idée de cette fic qui sera assez sombre je pense… c'est la première fois que je m'essaie à ce genre de fic donc je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner… pitié pas taper l'auteur !!! **

**Note bis : la chanson est de Mylene Farmer**

**A quoi je sers…**

Rodney courrait à perdre haleine. Derrière lui John, Teyla et Ronon tiraient sur leurs poursuivants qui n'étaient autre que les wraiths. Ils étaient tombés dans un piège sans le savoir. Cette mission aurait normalement du très bien se passer. C'était juste un simple échange commercial qui s'était terminé en cauchemar pour l'équipe SGA1.

ooOoo

Ils se trouvaient maintenant à quelques mètres de la porte. Essoufflé, Rodney accéléra sa cadence pour l'atteindre le plus vite possible.

- Rodney ! composez l'adresse ! vite ! cria Sheppard alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue du DHD.

- j'y suis presque hurla Rodney

Le canadien se jeta plus qu'il ne s'arrêta sur le DHD et composa fébrilement l'adresse. Derrière lui, les tirs se rapprochaient.

Les chevrons s'enclenchaient un à un et Rodney avait l'impression que la porte ne s'ouvrirait jamais. Au bout d'un temps qui paru interminable au canadien, le vortex s'établi. Immédiatement, le scientifique envoya son code d'identification.

Au moment où ils allaient traverser la porte, John poussa un cri et s'écroula sur Rodney. Sans hésiter, le scientifique passa un bras sous les aisselles du militaire et le souleva. Puis il le traîna à travers la porte suivi de Ronon et Teyla qui essayaient toujours de repousser leurs assaillants.

ooOoo

_Poussière vivante, je cherche en vain ma voie lactée_

_Dans ma tourmente, je n'ai trouvé qu'un mausolée_

_Et je divague_

_J'ai peur du vide_

_Je tourne des pages_

_Mais… des pages vides_

Rodney se trouvait dans ses quartiers. La visite post-mission à l'infirmerie avait été un véritable cauchemar dont il ne pensait jamais pouvoir se réveiller. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier les derniers mots que Beckett lui avait dit là-bas. _« C'est fini, je suis désolé… »_

Rodney avait refusé d'y croire. Il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il avait bousculé Carson et s'était rué dans la salle. Et il l'avait vu sur la table d'opération. Une infirmière venait de couper le moniteur. Comme un somnambule, il s'était approché et il l'avait serré convulsivement contre lui en le suppliant de se réveiller, de ne pas le quitter.

C'était Teyla et Elisabeth qui l'avaient obligé à le laisser. Doucement, l'Athosienne lui avait fait lâché prise et l'avait emmené hors de la salle en le soutenant aidée par la diplomate. Ronon était bien trop abattu pour dire ou faire quoique ce soit. D'ailleurs Carson lui-même avait eu le plus grand mal à retenir ses larmes devant eux. Mais Rodney en était certain, dès que le médecin se retrouverait seul, il se laisserait aller à son chagrin lui aussi.

Maintenant Rodney était allongé sur son lit, recroquevillé en position fœtale, et pleurait. Son esprit était envahi par tous ses souvenirs. Sa première rencontre avec John en Antarctique, l'amitié qui s'était progressivement transformée en amour. Leur première longue discussion qui avait duré toute une nuit. Leur première fois aussi. Tout lui revenait en mémoire comme un boomerang. Et il avait mal, si mal qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait lui survivre.

ooOoo

Un mois. Cela fait déjà un mois qu'il est parti. Et Rodney est devenu l'ombre de lui-même. Lui qui était devenu si souriant, qui était si bavard ne prononçait plus un mot et son visage gardait toujours le même air triste et malheureux.

Il ne mangeait plus et ne dormait pratiquement plus. Il avait perdu énormément de poids et Carson et les autres s'inquiétaient pour lui. Son travail qui d'ordinaire lui procurait tant de plaisir semblait n'avoir plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Il avait d'ailleurs arrêté les missions, ne se sentant plus capable de partir off-world sans lui.

_Poussière errante, je n'ai pas su me diriger_

_Chaque heure demande pour qui, pour quoi, se redresser_

_Et je divague_

_J'ai peur du vide_

_Pourquoi ces larmes_

_Dis… à quoi bon vivre_

Rodney marchait dans les couloirs de la cité sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il se retrouva soudain devant une porte et il se figea. Il était devant les quartiers de John. Il n'y était pas entré depuis qu'il n'était plus là. Doucement il passa la main sur l'ouverture et la porte glissa en produisant un petit swiss. Il resta figé pendant quelques secondes puis finalement se décida à entrer.

Tout était comme il l'avait laissé, comme s'il allait revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Rodney s'attendait même à le voir sortir de la douche, une serviette nouée autour des hanches. Le canadien se dirigea vers le lit et s'y allongea, remontant ses jambes vers la poitrine. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, espérant retrouver un peu de son odeur. L'émotion le submergea et il éclata en sanglots, serrant l'oreiller de son amant dans ses bras. Il pleura jusqu'à ce que la gorge lui fit mal et, épuisé, il finit pas s'endormir.

_Mais mon dieu de quoi j'ai l'air_

_Je sers à rien du tout_

_Et qui peut dire dans cet enfer_

_Ce qu'on attend de nous, j'avoue_

_Ne plus savoir à quoi je sers_

_Sans doute à rien du tout_

_A présent je peux me taire_

_Si tout devient dégoût_

Sans lui, Rodney se sentait complètement perdu. Il n'avait plus goût à rien et ne désirait qu'une chose, le rejoindre. Mais il attendait et il espérait. Peut-être que les Anciens lui avaient proposé l'ascension et qu'il reviendrait le voir ?

Mais les jours passaient, vides et d'une longueur incroyable aux yeux de Rodney. Il avait parfois l'impression que le temps ne passait pas et que la veille encore, John était là, plaisantant avec lui.

Plusieurs fois, il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie pour cause de malaises dus à des crises d'hypoglycémie. Carson avait essayé plusieurs fois de le raisonner mais rien n'y avait fait. Le canadien refusait de se nourrir. Il n'en avait plus envie. Lui qui adorait manger, en était venu à déserter le mess. Alors l'écossais avait du se résoudre à lui faire des injections pour pallier à ces crises. Mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps comme ça. Il en avait donc parlé à Elisabeth et la Diplomate avait tenté de convaincre Rodney d'aller consulter Kate Heightmeyer mais autant lui demander de briser un EPPZ encore chargé !

ooOoo

_Poussière brûlante, la fièvre a eu raison de moi_

_Je ris sans rire, je vis, je fais n'importe quoi_

_Et je divague_

_J'ai peur du vide_

_Je tourne des pages_

_Mais… des pages vides_

Rodney avait pris sa décision. Ce soir il allait rejoindre son amour. Il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça, ça lui était devenu impossible. Qui plus est, il ne supportait plus les regards emplis de compassion des autres. Oh bien sûr tout le monde ne savait pas pour lui et John. Mais d'autres oui et c'était leur regard que le canadien ne supportait plus. Tout comme la compassion de Carson et d'Elisabeth aussi. Même Radek commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Enfin beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Il ne cessait de lui demander comment il se portait et s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Rodney ne comprenait pas vraiment ce revirement soudain. Avant, Radek et lui ne se parlaient que pour le travail ou presque.

Il termina la lettre qu'il souhaitait laisser à Elisabeth afin de lui expliquer son geste bien qu'il en était certain, la jeune femme aurait compris. Puis il s'allongea sur son lit et pris son 9 mm qu'il était allé chercher à l'armurerie. Puis il l'arma et appuya le canon sur sa tempe.

- J'arrive John murmura t'il

La détonation résonna dans tout le couloir.

ooOoo

Elisabeth essuya ses larmes. Elle venait de terminer la lecture de la lettre que Rodney avait laissée près de lui. C'était Carson qui l'avait découvert. Des civils qui étaient dans leurs quartiers au moment où cela s'était produit avaient donné l'alerte et l'écossais était venu aussi vite qu'il avait pu mais c'était trop tard. La jeune femme relit les dernières lignes et ses larmes se remirent à couler. La cité venait de perdre deux de ses enfants et elle venait de perdre deux de ses meilleurs amis.

_Mais mon dieu de quoi j'ai l'air_

_Je sers à rien du tout_

_Et qui peut dire dans cet enfer_

_Ce qu'on attend de nous, j'avoue_

_Ne plus savoir à quoi je sers_

_Sans doute à rien du tout_

_A présent je peux me taire_

_Si tout devient dégoût_

Elisabeth leva les yeux vers la grande baie vitrée et admira le ciel piqué de milliers d'étoiles. Soudain, elle vit une étoile filante qui semblait en rejoindre une autre. La jeune femme se leva et les contempla pendant quelques secondes. « Ils se sont retrouvés » pensa t'elle. « Où que vous soyez, je vous souhaite d'être heureux » murmura t'elle en se retournant. Puis elle pris la lettre sur son bureau et sorti de la pièce.

ooOoo

Rodney cligna des yeux, ébloui par une éclatante lumière blanche. Puis sa vision se stabilisa et il le vit. Il l'attendait. John lui tendit la main et il se dirigea vers lui en souriant.

**FIN**

**Oui je sais c'est triste !!! j'en ai moi-même la larme à l'œil !! snif !! je sais même pas comment j'ai pu écrire un truc pareil !! j'espère que ça vous a plu !! une petite review quand même ?**


End file.
